A Rainha da Fofoca
by Girl on Jeans
Summary: Lily Evans tem um problema. Ela só consegue confusão. Mas parece que dessa vez tudo vai dar certo. Assim que pegar o diploma da faculdade, ela poderá embarcar para Londres e curtir as férias ao lado do namorado inglês. Só que as coisas não saem como planejadas. U/A
1. Cap 1

A Rainha da Fofoca

Parece que tudo vai entrar nos eixos para Lily Evans depois da formatura. Quando pegar o diploma, ela estará livre para férias merecidas ao lado do namorado inglês – em Londres, é claro. Mas as coisas não saem como planejadas. Lily descobre que ainda tem uma monografia pela frente, e quando desce em solo britânico percebe que o namorado não é exatamente como ela lembrava – e daí que eles se conheceram há apenas três meses?

Mas isso não é tudo. Mesmo em terras estrangeiras, Lily continua com o hábito de não ficar calada quando deve, e se mete em confusão. Agora ela está presa em um país estranho, com uma passagem que não pode ser trocada nem ressarcida. Por sorte, Marlene, sua melhor amiga, a convida para ir à França, onde está trabalhando na organização de casamentos em um castelo do século XVII com o namorado, Sirius.

Lily não perde tempo. Embarca em um trem a caminho de Souillac, já sonhando com um belo entardecer no lindíssimo Château Mirac, que a propósito é propriedade de James, amigo de Sirius e um gato. Mas lá, graças a sua incrível habilidade de não fechar a boca, Lily apronta novamente. Assim que a primeira rolha de champanhe estoura, o dono da casa já a odeia, e a noiva está em lágrimas. Para completar, como se tudo já não estivesse bem ruim, seu ex-namorado, Amos, aparece em busca de um ponto final no relacionamento, ameaçando estragar a chance de Lily encontrar um amor de verdade... Agora, ela precisa descobrir um jeito de usar sua boca grande para salvar o dia.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ Essa história não me pertece, os personagens não me pertecem e blábláblá... Uma adaptação do livro Rainha da Fofoca de Meg Cabot.

Boa Leitura

* * *

Roupas. Por que as usamos? Muita gente acredita que usamos roupas por causa do pudor. Nas civilizações antigas, no entanto, as roupas foram desenvolvidas não para esconder nossas partes íntimas, mas simplesmente para manter o corpo aquecido. Em outras culturas, acreditava-se que as roupas protegessem quem as usava da magia; em outras ainda, tinha sentido apenas ornamental ou de exibição.

Nesta monografia, minha intenção é explorar a história do vestuário, ou da moda, começando com os homens da Antigüidade, que usavam peles de animais para se aquecer, até o homem (ou mulher) de hoje, sendo que algumas dessas pessoas usam pequenas tiras de algum material entre as nádegas (consulte: fio-dental) por razões que alguém ainda terá que conseguir explicar a esta autora.

_História da Moda_

MONOGRAFIA DE LILY EVANS

* * *

_**1**_

Nossa indiscrição às vezes se volta contra nós Quando nossas artimanhas mais profundas falham

— _William Shakespeare (1564-1616), poeta e dramaturgo britânico_

Não dá para acreditar. Não acredito que esqueci como é a cara dele! Como é que posso ter esquecido a _cara _dele? Quer dizer, _a língua dele já entrou na minha boca. _Como é que eu pude esquecer a _cara _de alguém cuja língua já entrou na minha boca? Até parece que existem muitos sujeitos que já enfiaram a língua na minha boca. Só foram, tipo, três.

E um deles foi no Ensino Médio. E o outro descobriu que era gay.

Meu Deus, que coisa mais deprimente. Tudo bem, não vou pensar sobre o assunto agora.

E também não faz assim TANTO tempo que a gente se viu pela última vez. Só faz três meses! Qualquer um esperaria que eu me lembrasse da cara de alguém com quem estou saindo há TRÊS MESES.

Mesmo que, sabe como é, nós tenhamos passado a maior parte desses três meses em países diferentes.

Ainda assim. Eu tenho a foto dele. Bom, tudo bem, não dá para ver a cara dele, já que é uma foto da... ai meu Deus... bunda dele, pelada.

Por que alguém manda uma coisa dessas para outra pessoa? Eu não pedi uma foto da bunda pelada. Era para ser erótico? Porque não foi, de jeito nenhum.

Mas vai ver que o problema sou eu. Lene tem razão, preciso parar de ser tão inibida.

Mas é que foi mesmo muito chocante encontrar na caixa de entrada do meu e-mail uma foto enorme da bunda do meu namorado.

E, tudo bem, eu sei que era só brincadeira, dele e dos amigos. E eu sei que Lene diz que é uma coisa cultural, e que os britânicos se sensibilizam muito menos com a nudez do que a maior parte dos americanos, e que, enquanto cultura, nós deveríamos nos esforçar para ser mais abertos e mais desencanados, como eles.

Além do mais, ele também deve ter pensado, como a maioria dos homens pensa, que a bunda é seu melhor atributo.

Mas, mesmo assim...

Certo, não vou pensar sobre o assunto agora. Vou parar de pensar sobre a bunda do meu namorado. Em vez disso, vou procurá-lo. Ele tem que estar aqui, em algum lugar, ele jurou que viria me buscar...

Ai, meu Deus, aquele ali não pode ser ele, pode? Não, é claro que não. Não, claro que não é. Por que ele estaria usando uma jaqueta daquelas? A menos que esteja sendo irônico. Ou que seja o Michael Jackson, é claro. Ele é o único homem que me vem à mente que usaria couro vermelho com ombreiras. A menos que fosse um dançarino de break profissional.

NÃO PODE ser ele. Ai, meu Deus, por favor, não permita que seja ele...

Ai, não, ele está olhando para cá... está olhando para cá! Olhe para baixo, olhe para baixo, não faça contato visual com o sujeito de jaqueta de couro vermelho com ombreiras. Tenho certeza de que ele deve ser um homem muito simpático, é uma pena que precise comprar casacos de segunda mão dos anos 1980 no Exército de Salvação.

Mas eu não quero que esse cara descubra que eu estava olhando para ele, vai achar que eu estou a fim ou algo do tipo.

Não que eu tenha preconceito contra quem mora na rua, não tenho: sei como alguns de nós estamos a apenas certos salários de distância de nos tornarmos sem-teto. Alguns de nós, aliás, estão a menos de um salário de nos tornarmos sem-teto. Alguns de nós, aliás, andam tão duros que continuam morando com os pais.

Mas não vou pensar sobre o assunto agora.

O negócio é que eu não quero que Amos chegue aqui e me encontre conversando com um sem-teto qualquer usando jaqueta vermelha de dançar break. Quer dizer, esta não é, de jeito nenhum, a primeira impressão que quero passar. Não que, sabe como é, esta fosse a PRIMEIRA impressão que ele teria de mim, já que estamos juntos há três meses e tudo o mais. Mas vai ser a primeira impressão que ele vai ter da Nova Eu, a que ele ainda não conhece...

Muito bem, muito bem, agora está tudo certo. Ele parou de olhar.

Ai, meu Deus, que horror. Não acredito que seja assim que as pessoas são recebidas neste país. Quem chega é conduzido por uma passarela e fica todo mundo OLHANDO para nós... Parece que decepciono cada um que está aqui por não ser quem esperam. Isto é algo muito deselegante de se fazer com pessoas que passaram seis horas em um avião, oito no meu caso, se contar o vôo de Ann Arbor para Nova York. Dez, se contar as duas horas de espera pela conexão no aeroporto JFK...

Espere. Será que o jaquetinha-vermelha de break estava me olhando de novo?

Ai, meu Deus, estava SIM! O jaqueta de couro vermelha com ombreiras ficou me medindo, total!

Ai, meu Deus, que vergonha. E por causa da minha lingerie, eu SEI. Como é que ele sabe? Quer dizer, como ele sabe que não estou usando lingerie nenhuma? É verdade que não dá para ver a marca da calcinha na minha roupa, mas, até onde ele sabe, eu podia estar de fio-dental. Eu DEVIA ter colocado um fio-dental. Lene tinha razão.

Mas é tão desconfortável quando entra na...

Eu SABIA que não devia ter escolhido um vestido tão apertado para viajar, apesar de eu mesma ter subido a barra da saia para cima do joelho, para não tropeçar nela.

Mas, para começo de conversa, estou congelando: como pode estar assim tão frio em agosto, o auge do VERÃO?

E, em segundo, esta seda é toda justinha, por isso a questão da marca da calcinha.

Mesmo assim, todo mundo na loja disse que ficou ótimo em mim... apesar de eu não ter achado que um vestido mandarim (ainda que fosse vintage) pudesse mesmo cair bem em mim, já que sou branca e tudo o mais.

Mas quero estar bonita, porque faz tanto tempo que ele não me vê, e de fato perdi quinze quilos, e não ia dar para ver que emagreci tanto se tivesse descido do avião de moletom. Não é assim que as celebridades sempre aparecem na _Us Weekly, _naquela seção "Onde ela estava com a cabeça?". Sabe, quando descem do avião de moletom e aquelas botas de camurça do ano passado, com o cabelo todo maluco? Se você quer ser uma celebridade, tem que ter CARA de celebridade, mesmo quando está desembarcando de um avião.

Não que eu seja alguma celebridade, mas quero estar bonita. Eu me esforcei tanto, não comi nem um único farelo de pão durante três meses e...

Espere. E se ele não me reconhecer? Falando sério. Quer dizer, realmente perdi quinze quilos e cortei o cabelo e tal...

Ai, meu Deus, será que ele está aqui e não me reconheceu? Será que eu já passei reto por ele? Será que eu devia voltar para aquela coisa parecida com uma passarela e olhar? Mas daí vou parecer uma idiota completa. O que eu faço? Ai, meu Deus, isto é tão injusto, eu queria ficar bonita para ele, não ficar empacada em um país estrangeiro só porque estou tão diferente que nem o meu namorado me reconhece! E se ele achar que não vim e simplesmente voltar para casa? Eu não tenho dinheiro nenhum (bom, tenho mil e duzentos dólares, mas eles têm que durar até meu vôo de volta, no fim do mês)...

O JAQUETINHA VERMELHA DE COURO CONTINUA OLHANDO PARA CÁ! Ai, meu Deus, o que será que ele quer comigo?

E se ele fizer parte de algum tipo de esquema de escravidão branca que atua em aeroportos? E se ele fica aqui o tempo todo procurando turistas jovens e inocentes de Ann Arbor, no estado do Michigan, para serem seqüestradas e mandadas para a Arábia Saudita para se tornarem a décima sétima noiva de algum xeique? Um livro em que isso tinha acontecido uma vez... mas devo dizer que a garota parece ter gostado bastante. Mas só porque no fim o xeique se divorciou de todas as outras esposas e ficou só com ela porque, além de ser pura, a garota também era boa de cama.

E se ele simplesmente pegar as garotas para pedir um resgate em vez de vendê-las? Só que não sou rica, de jeito nenhum! Sei que este vestido parece caro, mas comprei na Vintage to Vavoom por doze dólares (com meu desconto de funcionária)!

E o meu pai não tem dinheiro nenhum. Ele trabalha na universidade, com um acelerador de partículas Cyclotron, pelo amor de Deus!

_Não me seqüestre, não me seqüestre, não me seqüestre... _

Espere, que negócio é este aqui? Um ponto de encontro. Ah, maravilha! Serviço ao cliente! E o que eu vou fazer: vou mandar um recado para Amos. Assim ele pode vir aqui me encontrar. E vou estar a salvo do Jaqueta Vermelha de Dançar Break; ele não vai ter coragem de me seqüestrar e de me mandar para a Arábia Saudita na frente do cara que dá os recados...

— Olá, você parece perdida. O que posso fazer por você?

Ah, o cara da cabine é tão legal! E que sotaque bacana ele tem! Mas aquela gravata foi mesmo uma má escolha.

— Oi, meu nome é Lily Evans — eu respondo. — Meu namorado, Amos Diggory, deveria ter vindo me buscar. Só que parece que ele não está aqui, e...

— Quer que eu mande um recado para ele, então?

— Ah, quero sim, por favor. Você faria isto? É que tem um cara me seguindo, está vendo ali? Acho que ele pode ser seqüestrador ou operador de um esquema de escravidão...

— Qual deles?

Não quero apontar, mas sinto que tenho uma obrigação, sabe como é, de delatar o Jaqueta Vermelha de Dançar Break às autoridades, ou pelo menos ao atendente da cabine do ponto de encontro, porque ele parece MESMO muito esquisito com aquela jaqueta e CONTINUA olhando para mim, de um jeito muito grosseiro mesmo, ou pelo menos muito sugestivo, como se ainda quisesse me seqüestrar.

— Ali — eu digo, apontando com a cabeça na direção do Jaqueta Vermelha de Dançar Break. — Aquele ali com aquela jaqueta horrorosa de ombreiras. Está vendo? Ele está olhando para cá.

— Ah, certo. — O atendente da cabine do ponto de encontro assente com a cabeça. —Já vi. Muito ameaçador. Espere um instante, vou chamar seu namorado aqui, e ele vai poder detonar com este esquisitão como ele merece, espere só um segundo. AMOS DIGGORY. AMOS DIGGORY, A SENHO-RITA EVANS O ESPERA NO PONTO DE ENCONTRO. AMOS DIGGORY, POR FAVOR, A SENHORITA EVANS O ESPERA NO PONTO DE ENCONTRO. Que tal? O que achou disso?

— Ah, foi ótimo — eu digo, em tom de incentivo, porque sinto um pouco de pena dele. Quer dizer, deve ser difícil ficar sentado em uma cabine o dia inteiro, berrando em um alto-falante. — Foi mesmo muito...

— Lil's?

Amos! Finalmente!

Só que, quando eu me viro para olhar, é o Jaqueta Vermelha de Dançar Break.

Só que...

Só que ERA Amos, o tempo todo.

E eu simplesmente não o reconheci porque fiquei distraída com a jaqueta... a jaqueta mais horrorosa que eu já vi. Além do mais, parece que ele cortou o cabelo. E não ficou muito bom.

Na verdade, ficou meio ameaçador.

— Ah — digo. É extremamente difícil esconder minha confusão. E o meu desalento. — Amos. Oi.

Atrás do vidro da cabine do ponto de encontro, o atendente cai na maior gargalhada.

E percebo, com uma pontada, que fiz a mesma coisa de sempre. De novo.

* * *

Gostando?

Eu sou completamente apaixonda por Lily/James e acho essa estória muito perfeita.

Bom é minha primeira adaptação então sem assassinatos por enquanto.

Beijos

Girl on Jeans


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Essa história não me pertence, os personagens não me pertencem eu sou apenas uma aapixonada por histórias

* * *

O primeiro tecido de que se tem notícia era feito de fibras naturais como casca de árvore, algodão e cânhamo. Fibras animais só começaram a ser empregadas no final do período neolítico, por culturas que (diferentemente de seus ancestrais nômades) foram capazes de estabelecer comunidades estáveis, perto das quais ovelhas podiam pastar, e onde era possível montar teares.

Ainda assim, os antigos egípcios se recusaram a usar lã até depois da conquista de Alexandre, obviamente devido ao fato de que este tecido pinica em climas mais quentes.

_História _da _Moda_

MONOGRAFIA DE LILY EVANS

* * *

_**2**_

Fofoca não é escândalo e não é algo simplesmente malicioso.

Não passa de conversa sobre a raça humana, praticada

por aqueles que a amam.

— _Phyllis McGinley (1905-1978), poeta e escritora norte-americana_

_Dois dias antes, em Hosmeage_ _(ou talvez sejam três dias... espere que horas são nos Estados Unidos?)_

— Você vai comprometer seus princípios feministas — é o que Lene não para de dizer.

— Pare com isso — eu digo.

— Falando sério. Não tem nada a ver com você. Desde que você conheceu esse cara...

— Lene, eu o amo. Qual é o problema de eu querer estar com a pessoa que eu amo?

— Não tem nada de errado em querer estar com essa pessoa — Lene responde. — O que é errado é você colocar toda a sua carreira em modo de espera enquanto ele termina os estudos.

— E que carreira é essa, Lene? — Não dá para acreditar que estou tendo esta conversa. De novo.

Isso sem contar que ela resolveu estacionar bem ao lado dos salgadinhos e dos molhinhos, quando sabe muito bem que eu ainda estou tentando perder mais dois quilos.

Ah, tanto faz. Pelo menos Lene está usando a saia rodada mexicana branca e preta que escolhi para ela na loja, apesar de ela ter dito que o modelo deixava a bunda dela grande demais. Não deixa. A não ser, talvez, de um jeito bom.

— Você sabe — Lene diz. — A carreira que você poderia ter se simplesmente se mudasse para Nova York comigo quando voltasse da Inglaterra, em vez de...

— Eu já disse que não vou discutir este assunto com você hoje — respondo. — Esta é a minha festa de formatura, Lene. Será que não pode me deixar aproveitar?

— Não — Lene responde. — Porque você está sendo uma idiota, e sabe muito bem disso.

O namorado de Lene, Sirius, aproxima-se de nós e enfia uma batatinha sabor _barbecue _em um molhinho de cebola.

Humm... Batatinha com sabor _barbecue. _Talvez, se eu comer só uma...

— Qual é a idiotice que Lily está aprontando agora? — ele pergunta, mastigando.

Mas nunca dá para comer só uma batatinha sabor _barbecue. _Nunca.

Sirius é alto e magrelo. Aposto que nunca precisou perder mais dois quilos na vida toda. Ele até precisa usar cinto para a calça Levi's não cair. É um modelo de couro trançado. Mas, para ele, couro trançado funciona.

O que não funciona, é claro, é o boné de beisebol da Universidade de Michigan. Mas eu nunca consegui convencê-lo de que bonés de beisebol, usados como acessórios, ficam errados em todo mundo. Tirando crianças e jogadores de beisebol de verdade.

— Ela continua querendo ficar aqui depois que voltar da Inglaterra — Lene explica, pegando também uma batatinha e enfiando no molhinho —, em vez de se mudar para Nova York conosco e dar início à vida de verdade.

Lene também não precisa prestar atenção ao que come. Sempre teve um metabolismo naturalmente rápido. Quando éramos crianças, ela levava para o almoço sacos com três sanduíches de pasta de amendoim e geléia e um pacote de biscoitos Oreo, e nunca engordou nem um grama. O meu almoço? Um ovo cozido, uma única laranja e uma coxa de frango. E eu era a gorducha. Ah, era sim.

— Lene — eu digo. — Tenho uma vida de verdade aqui. Tenho um lugar para morar...

— Na casa dos seus pais!

—... e um emprego que adoro...

— Como subgerente de um brechó. Isso não é carreira!

— Eu já disse — afirmo pelo que deve ser a milésima vez — que vou ficar morando aqui para economizar dinheiro. Depois Amos e eu vamos nos mudar para Nova York, quando ele terminar o mestrado. Só falta mais um semestre.

— Quem é Amos mesmo? — Sirius quer saber. E Lene dá um soco no ombro dele.

— Ai — Sirius diz.

— Você se lembra — Lene diz. — Aquele aluno de pós-graduação que era assistente dos residentes do alojamento estudantil McCracken. Aquele sobre o qual Lily não parou de falar

O verão todo.

— Ah, certo, Amos. O britânico. Aquele que organizava partidas ilegais de pôquer no sétimo andar.

Caio na gargalhada.

— Aquele não é Amos! Ele não joga. Está estudando para ser educador de jovens, para que possa preservar nosso recurso mais precioso... a próxima geração.

— O cara que mandou para você a foto da bunda dele pelada? Engulo em seco.

— Lene _falou _sobre isso para você?

— Eu queria ouvir uma opinião masculina — Lene diz e dá de ombros. — Sabe como é, para ver se ele tinha alguma idéia de que tipo de indivíduo faria algo assim.

Vindo de Lene, que de fato tinha estudado psicologia na faculdade, realmente parecia uma explicação bastante razoável. Olho para Sirius com ar questionador. Ele realmente sabe muita coisa: quantas vezes é preciso dar a volta no campo Palmer para percorrer um quilômetro (duas e meia, algo que eu precisava saber quando caminhava lá todos os dias para perder peso); o que significa o número 33 dentro da garrafa de cerveja Rolling Rock; por que tantos homens acham que usar calças na altura das cane-las é legal...

Mas Sirius também dá de ombros.

— Não pude ajudar nem um pouco. Afinal, nunca tirei uma foto da minha própria bunda.

— Amos não tirou uma foto da própria bunda — corrijo. — Foram os amigos dele que tiraram.

— Que coisa mais homoerótica — Sirius comenta. — Por que você o chama de Amos se todo mundo o chama de Amm's?

— Porque Amm's é nome de esportista — respondo. — E Amos não é esportista. Ele está fazendo mestrado em educação. Algum dia, vai ensinar crianças a ler. Por acaso pode haver algum trabalho mais importante no mundo do que esse? E ele não é gay. Desta vez eu conferi.

As sobrancelhas de Sirius se erguem.

— Você _checou! _Como? Espere... não quero saber.

— Ela só gosta de fingir que ele é o _príncipe _Amos — Lene diz. — Bem, então, onde mesmo eu estava?

— Lily estava fazendo alguma idiotice — Sirius se lembra, ajudando Lene. — Então, espere. Quanto tempo faz que você não vê o sujeito? Três meses?

— Mais ou menos isso — respondo.

— Caramba — Sirius sacode a cabeça. — O cara vai pular total em cima de você quando descer daquele avião.

— Amos não é assim — digo, cheia de ternura. — Ele é romântico. Provavelmente vai querer que eu me acostume e me recupere da diferença de fuso horário na cama _king size _dele com lençóis de algodão com fios incontáveis. Ele vai me levar café-da-manhã na cama... um café-da-manhã inglês fofo com... coisas inglesas.

— Tipo tomate fervido? — Sirius pergunta com inocência fingida.

— Bela tentativa — digo. — Mas Amos sabe que não gosto de tomate. Ele perguntou no último e-mail se tem alguma comida de que eu não goste, e já o informei a respeito da coisa do tomate.

— E melhor você torcer para que o café-da-manhã não seja a única coisa que ele vai levar para você na cama — Lene tem um ar sombrio. — Se não, de que adianta viajar meio mundo para se encontrar com ele?

Esse é o problema de Lene. Ela não é nada romântica. Fico mesmo surpresa de ver que ela e Sirius estão juntos há tanto tempo. Quer dizer, dois anos é realmente um recorde para ela.

Mas, bem, como ela mesma gosta sempre de dizer, a atração entre os dois é quase puramente física, já que Sirius acabou de terminar um mestrado em filosofia e, portanto, na opinião de Lene, praticamente não tem a menor chance de arrumar um emprego.

"Então, de que adianta ter esperança em relação a um futuro com ele?", ela me pergunta com freqüência, "Quer dizer, no fim, ele vai começar a se sentir inadequado... apesar da herança, quer dizer... e por conseqüência vai sofrer de ansiedade relativa à sua performance na cama. Então, vou ficar brincando com ele por enquanto, já que ainda consegue ficar duro." Lene é mesmo muito prática.

— Ainda não consegui entender por que você vai viajar até a Inglaterra para se encontrar com ele — Sirius diz. — Quer dizer, um cara com quem você ainda nem foi para a cama, que obviamente não conhece você muito bem, já que ele nem sabe sobre a sua aversão por tomates, e acha que você ia gostar de ver a foto da bunda pelada de alguém.

— Você sabe muito bem por que — Lene responde.—É o sotaque dele.

— Lene! — exclamo.

— Ah, certo — Lene diz, revirando os olhos. — E ele salvou a vida dela.

— Quem salvou a vida de quem? — Valter, meu cunhado, aparece e se intromete, porque descobriu o molhinho que estava ali.

— O namorado novo de Lily — diz Lene.

— Lily tem um namorado novo? — Valter, dá para ver, está tentando cortar os carboidratos. Só está colocando talos de salsão no molhinho. Talvez esteja fazendo a dieta de South Beach para controlar a gordura na barriga, que se destaca sob a camisa branca de poliéster que ele usa. Por que ele não me escuta e não usa apenas fibras naturais? — Como é que eu não fiquei sabendo? O SLC deve estar com problemas.

— SLC? — Sirius repete, com as sobrancelhas escuras arqueadas.

— O Sistema Lily de Comunicação — Lene explica a ele. — Por onde você tem andado?

— Ah, tudo bem — Sirius vira a cerveja.

— Eu contei tudo para a Petúnia — digo e olho com ódio para os três. Algum dia eu pego a minha irmã Petúnia por causa desse negócio de Sistema Lily de Comunicação. Era engraçado quando éramos pequenas, mas agora estou com 22 anos!

— Ela não contou para você, Valt?

Valter parece confuso.

— Contou o quê? Suspiro.

— Uma caloura do segundo andar deixou o _pot-pourri _ferver em cima da chapa do grill que ela tinha no quarto, o que é proibido, e o corredor ficou cheio de fumaça e tiveram que evacuar o prédio — explico.

Eu sempre adoro contar a história de como Amos e eu nos conhecemos. Porque é a coisa mais romântica do mundo. Algum dia, quando Amos e eu estivermos casados e morarmos em uma casa vitoriana caindo aos pedaços e livre de tomates, em Westport, no estado do Connecticut, com o nosso _golden retríever, _Rolly, e nossos quatro filhos, Amos Jr., Henry, Stella e Beatrice, e eu for famosa (fazendo sei-lá-o-quê que vou fazer), e Amos for o diretor de uma escola para meninos próxima, ensinando crianças a ler, e eu for entrevistada pela _Vogue, _vou poder contar esta história (e estarei moderníssima e fabulosa, vestida de Chanel vintage da cabeça aos pés), enquanto dou risada e sirvo uma xícara perfeita de chá francês para a repórter no terraço dos fundos, que será decorado inteiramente de palha branca e chintz, tudo de muito bom gosto.

— Bom, eu estava no banho — prossigo —, por isso não senti o cheiro da fumaça, nem ouvi o alarme disparar, nem nada. Até que Amos entrou no banheiro feminino e gritou "Fogo!" e...

— É verdade que os banheiros femininos do alojamento McCracken têm chuveiros coletivos? — Valter quer saber.

— É verdade — Sirius informa, em tom ameno. — Elas todas tomam banho juntas. Às vezes, ensaboam as costas umas das outras enquanto ficam fofocando sobre as coisas de mulherzinha que aprontaram na noite anterior.

Valter fica olhando para Sirius com os olhos arregalados.

— Você está zoando comigo?

— Não dê atenção a ele, Valter — Lene diz, e pega mais uma batatinha. — Só está inventando.

— Isso acontece o tempo todo naquele seriado, _Beverly Hills Bordello _— Valter diz.

— Nós não tomávamos banho todas juntas — digo. — Quer dizer, eu e Lene às vezes tomávamos...

— Fale mais sobre o assunto, por favor — Sirius abre uma nova cerveja com o abridor que minha mãe tinha deixado ao lado da geladeira.

— Não fale — diz Lene. — Você só vai incentivá-lo.

— Que parte você estava lavando quando ele entrou? — Sirius quer saber. — E tinha outra menina com você na hora? Que parte ela estava lavando? Ou estava ajudando _você _a se lavar?

— Não — respondo. — Era só eu. E, naturalmente, quando vi um cara no banheiro das meninas, eu berrei.

— Ah, é claro — Sirius disse.

— Então, peguei uma toalha e o cara... não dava para ver direito com aquele monte de vapor, fumaça e tudo o mais... aí, ele disse, com o sotaque britânico mais fofo que já se ouviu: "Senhorita, o prédio está pegando fogo. Acho que você precisa sair."

— Então, espere—Valter diz. — O cara viu você peladinha?

— Sem nadinha — Sirius confirma.

— Então, àquela altura, os corredores estavam todos cheios de fumaça e eu não enxergava nada, por isso, ele pegou na minha mão e me guiou para fora com toda segurança, e daí a gente começou a conversar... eu de toalha e tudo o mais. E foi quando percebi que ele era o amor da minha vida.

— Com base em uma única conversa — Sirius parece bem cético. Mas, bem, como ele tem mestrado em filosofia, demonstra ceticismo em relação a quase tudo. Essas pessoas são educadas para ficar assim.

— Bem — eu digo —, nós ficamos nos agarrando o resto da noite também. É por isso que eu sei que ele não é gay. Quer dizer, ele ficou com o pau bem duro.

Sirius engasgou um pouco com a cerveja.

— Então, bem — tento pôr a conversa nos eixos novamente —, ficamos nos agarrando a noite toda. Mas daí ele teve que voltar para a Inglaterra no dia seguinte, porque era o fim do semestre...

— ...E agora que Lily finalmente se formou, ela vai para Londres para passar o resto do verão com ele — Lene termina para mim. — Depois, vai voltar para cá para apodrecer, igualzinho à...

— Vamos lá, Lene — interrompo rapidinho. — Você prometeu.

Ela só faz uma careta para mim.

— Escute, Lil's — Sirius pega outra cerveja. — Eu sei que esse cara é o amor da sua vida e tudo o mais. Mas você tem o próximo semestre inteiro para ficar com ele. Tem certeza de que não quer passar o resto do verão conosco na França?

— Nem se dê ao trabalho, Sirius — Lene diz. - Eu já perguntei a ela oito milhões de vezes.

— Você mencionou que nós vamos ficar em um _château _francês do século XVII com vinhedo próprio, empoleirado no topo de uma colina, com vista para um vale verdejante, cortado por um rio comprido e preguiçoso? — Sirius quer saber.

— Lene me contou — eu digo. — E é muito gentil da sua parte me convidar. Apesar de você não estar exatamente em condição de convidar os outros, porque, por acaso, o _château _pertence a um dos seus amigos, daquela escola particular onde você estudou, e não a você.

— Este é um detalhe ínfimo — retruca Sirius. — Prongs adoraria se você fosse.

— Ah, mas é claro que adoraria!—diz Lene.—Mais mão-de-obra escrava para a empresa de casamentos amadora dele.

— Do que eles estão falando? — Valter me pergunta, parecendo confuso.

— E um amigo de infância de Sirius, James — explico. — Tem um castelo antigo na França que o pai dele aluga algumas vezes durante o verão para a realização de casamentos. Lene e Sirius partem amanhã para passar um mês no _château, _de graça, com troca de ajudar nos casamentos.

— Um lugar para a realização de casamentos? — Valter repete. — Quer dizer, tipo Las Vegas?

— E isso mesmo — responde Lene. — Só que é de bom gosto. E a passagem é bem mais cara. E não tem bufê de café-da-manhã.

Valter parece chocado.

— Então, qual é a graça?

Alguém puxa a barra do meu vestido e eu olho para baixo. A filha mais velha de minha irmã Petúnia, Maggie, está me estendendo um colar feito de macarrão.

— Tia Lily — ela diz. — Para você. Eu que fiz. Para sua formatura.

— Ah, muito obrigada, Maggie. — Eu me ajoelho, para que Maggie possa passar o colar por cima da minha cabeça.

— A tinta ainda não secou. — Maggie aponta para as manchas de tinta azul e vermelha que agora foram transferidas do macarrão para a parte da frente do meu vestido de festa cor-de-rosa Suzy Perette de 1954 (que não foi nada barato, apesar do meu desconto de funcionária).

— Tudo bem, Mags — digo. Porque, afinal de contas, ela só tem quatro anos. — É lindo.

— Ah, você está aqui! — Vovó Evas vem cambaleando na nossa direção. — Procurei você em todo lugar, Anne-Marie. Está na hora da _Doutora Quinn._

— Vovó. — Aprumo o corpo para pegar o braço fininho como um graveto dela, antes que perca o equilíbrio. Vejo que ela já conseguiu derrubar alguma coisa por cima da túnica verde de _crepe de chine _de 1960 que eu peguei para ela na loja. Por sorte, as manchas de tinta do colar de macarrão que Maggie fez para ela escondem um pouco a sujeira. — Eu sou Lily. Não Anne-Marie. Mamãe está ali, perto da mesa de sobremesas. E o que a senhora andou bebendo?

Pego a garrafa de Heineken na mão de vovó e cheiro o conteúdo. De acordo com a combinação que fizemos em família, seria preenchida de cerveja sem álcool, depois fechada novamente, devido à incapacidade de vovó Evas de controlar a bebida, o que já resultou no que mamãe gosta de chamar de "incidentes". Mamãe tinha esperança de evitar qualquer "incidente" na minha festa de formatura, dando só cerveja sem álcool para vovó (mas sem informar a ela a respeito desse pequeno detalhe, é claro). Porque senão ela teria feito a maior confusão, iria dizer que nós estávamos tentando acabar com a diversão de uma senhora de idade e tudo o mais.

Mas não sei dizer se a cerveja dentro da garrafa é mesmo sem álcool. Colocamos as Heinekens falsificadas em um cantinho especial da geladeira. Mas ela pode ter conseguido arrumar a coisa de verdade em algum lugar. Ela é espertinha assim.

Ou vai ver que ela só ACHA que tomou a coisa certa e, por conseqüência, pensa que está bêbada.

— Lily? — Vovó parece desconfiada. — O que está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar na faculdade?

— Eu me formei na faculdade em maio, vovó — respondo. Bem, mais ou menos. Isso sem contar os dois meses que passei de recuperação, para conseguir a nota que eu precisava em língua estrangeira para poder me formar. — Esta é a minha festa de formatura. Bem, minha festa de formatura-barra-despedida.

— Despedida? — A desconfiança de vovó se transforma com indignação. — Para onde você acha que vai?

— Para a Inglaterra, vovó, depois de amanhã — respondo. — Para visitar meu namorado. Está lembrada? Nós falamos sobre isto.

— Namorado? —Vovó fica olhando para Sirius, estupefata - Não é aquele ali?

— Não, vovó — respondo. — Aquele é Sirius, namorado de Lene. A senhora se lembra de Marlene McKinnon, certo, vovó? Ela morava aqui, na nossa rua.

— Ah, a filha dos McKinnon —vovó aperta os olhos na direção de Lene. — Agora me lembrei de você. Achei mesmo que tinha visto seus pais ali perto da churrasqueira. Você e Lily vão cantar aquela musiquinha que sempre cantam quando estão juntas?

Lene e eu trocamos olhares cheios de pavor. Valter comemora.

— Ei, é isso aí! — ele exclama. — Tuney me falou a respeito disso. Qual era mesmo a música que vocês costumavam cantar? Tipo no show de talentos da escola ou qualquer merda dessas?

Lanço um olhar de alerta a Valter, já que Maggie continua por perto, e respondo:

— _Little pitcheis. _

Pela cara dele, é óbvio que não faz a menor idéia do que eu estou falando. Suspiro e começo a conduzir vovó na direção da casa.

— É melhor entrar, vovó — eu digo. — Ou vai perder seu programa.

— Mas e a música? —vovó quer saber.

— Vamos cantar a música mais tarde, senhora Evas — Lene garante a ela.

— Eu vou cobrar — Sirius nos lança uma piscadela. Lene diz "nos seus sonhos" para ele, só movendo os lábios.

Sirius manda um beijo para ela por cima do gargalo da garrafa.

Os dois são tão fofos juntos... Não posso esperar para chegar a Londres para que Amos e eu possamos ser fofos juntos também.

— Vamos, vovó — eu digo. — A _Doutora Quinn _está começando agora.

— Ah, que bom — diz vovó. Para Lene, confidencia:—Eu não ligo nem um pouco para aquela boba da Doutora Quinn. E aquele gostosão que está sempre com ela... dele, eu nunca canso!

— Certo, vovó — eu me apresso em dizer, quando Lene cospe toda a Amstel Light que tinha acabado de colocar na boca. — Vamos entrar logo, antes que perca o seu programa...

Mal avançamos alguns metros no pátio, no entanto, e logo somos paradas pelo doutor Crouch, o chefe do meu pai no Cyclotron, com a mulher bonita dele, Nishi, radiante em um sári cor-de-rosa, ao lado.

— Meus parabéns pela sua formatura — o doutor Crouch me cumprimenta.

— Sim — a esposa concorda. — E, se nos permite dizer, você está muito magra e adorável.

— Ah, obrigada — respondo. — Muito obrigada mesmo!

— E o que vai fazer agora que se formou em... No que mesmo? — o doutor C quer saber. E uma pena ele estar usando um protetor de bolso, mas eu não consegui fazer nem com que meu próprio pai desistisse desse troço, então é bem improvável que eu consiga fazer algum avanço nesse sentido com o chefe dele.

— História da moda — respondo.

— História da moda? Eu não sabia que a sua faculdade oferecia cursos nessa área — diz o doutor C.

— Ah, não oferece. O meu programa de graduação foi individualizado. Sabe como é, quando você decide por conta própria as cadeiras que vai cursar?

— Mas história da moda? — o doutor Crouch parece preocupado. — Há muitas oportunidades disponíveis nessa área?

— Ah, toneladas — respondo, tentando não me lembrar de que, no fim de semana passado mesmo, peguei um exemplar do _New York Times _de domingo e vi que todos os empregos ligados a moda (e a promoção de vendas) dos classificados ou não exigiam exatamente diploma de bacharel ou exigiam anos de experiência no ramo, algo que não tenho. — Posso conseguir um emprego no Instituto do Vestuário no Museu Metropolitan. — Como faxineira, claro. — Ou figurinista da Broadway — Sabe como é, se todos os figurinistas do mundo morrerem ao mesmo tempo. — Ou posso até ser compradora de uma loja refinada como a Saks Fifth Avenue. — Isso se eu tivesse escutado o meu pai, que insistiu para que eu estudasse administração.

— Como assim, compradora? — Vovó parece escandalizada. — Você vai ser estilista, não compradora! Ah, esta menina rasga e costura as roupas dela de um jeito todo esquisito desde que tinha idade suficiente para segurar uma agulha—ela explica ao doutor e à senhora C, que olham para mim como se vovó tivesse acabado de informar que eu gosto de ficar dançando salsa pelada no meu tempo livre.

— Hã — digo, com uma risada nervosa. — Era só um passatempo. — Não menciono, é claro, que eu só fazia isso (reinventava minhas roupas) porque era tão gordinha que não cabia nas roupas divertidas e charmosas do departamento infantil, então eu tinha que, de algum modo, transformar as coisas que minha mãe comprava na seção de vestuário feminino em algo interessante e mais jovem.

E é por isso, claro, que gosto tanto de roupas vintage. Elas são muito mais bem-feitas e caem muito melhor (independentemente do seu tamanho).

— Passatempo o caramba. Está vendo esta blusa aqui? — vovó aponta para sua túnica manchada. — Ela tingiu pessoalmente. Era cor de laranja, e agora, olhe só para ela! E ela cortou as mangas para ficar mais sexy, bem como eu pedi!

— É uma blusa muito bonita mesmo — diz a senhora Crouch gentilmente. — Tenho certeza de que Lily irá longe com tanto talento.

— Ah. — Sinto que meu rosto ficou da cor de uma beterraba. — Quer dizer, eu nunca poderia... sabe como é. Viver disso. É só um passatempo.

— Ah que bom — o marido dela parece aliviado. — Ninguém deve passar quatro anos em uma boa faculdade para depois ganhar a vida costurando!

— Seria mesmo o maior desperdício! — concordo, preferindo não comentar com ele que passarei o primeiro semestre depois da formatura com o mesmo emprego de subgerente de loja enquanto espero meu namorado se formar.

Vovó parece incomodada.

— Por que o senhor se preocupa? — ela me dá uma cotovelada. — Os quatro anos foram de graça mesmo. Não importa o que vai fazer com o que aprendeu lá.

O doutor e a senhora Crouch e eu trocamos sorrisos, todos igualmente acanhados com a explosão de vovó.

— Os seus pais devem ter muito orgulho de você — continua a senhora Crouch, ainda com um agradável sorriso nos lábios. — Quer dizer, por ter tanta segurança a ponto de estudar uma coisa tão... obscura, quando tantos jovens qualificados não conseguem nem arrumar emprego no mercado de trabalho dos dias de hoje. E muito corajoso da sua parte.

— Ah — engulo a ânsia de vômito que sempre me parece subir à garganta quando penso sobre meu futuro. E melhor não pensar sobre o assunto agora. É melhor pensar em como vou me divertir com Amos. — Bem, sou corajosa mesmo.

— Vou dizer, é corajosa mesmo — vovó apóia. — Ela vai para a Inglaterra depois de amanhã para transar com algum fulano que mal conhece.

— Bom, agora precisamos entrar — agarro a mão de vovó, puxando-a. — Muito obrigada por virem, doutor e senhora Crouch!

— Ah, espere. Isto aqui é para você, Lily. — A senhora Crouch coloca uma caixa embrulhada com papel de presente na minha mão.

— Ah, muito obrigada — exclamo. — Não precisava!

— Não é nada mesmo — a senhora Crouch diz com uma risada. — É só uma luzinha de leitura. Seus pais disseram que você iria para a Europa, então pensei que, se você for ler em um trem ou algo assim...

— Bem, muito obrigada mesmo — repito. — Vai ser mesmo muito útil. Tchauzinho, então.

— Luzinha de leitura — vovó resmunga enquanto a afasto, apressada, de perto do chefe de papai e de sua esposa. — Quem diabos vai querer uma luzinha de leitura?

— Muita gente — respondo. — É muito útil ter uma. Vovó diz uma palavra muito feia. Ficarei feliz quando ela estiver bem acomodada e segura na frente da reprise de _Doutora Quinn. _Mas, antes que possa fazer isso, há muitos obstáculos que precisamos transpor, inclusive Petúnia.

— Minha irmãzinha! — Petúnia exclama, tirando os olhos da criancinha que ela colocou em um cadeirão ao lado da mesa de piquenique, em cuja boca enfia colheradas de purê de batata. — Não acredito que está se formando na faculdade! Fico me sentindo tão velha!

— Você é velha — vovó observa.

Mas Petúnia simplesmente a ignora, como costuma fazer quando se trata de vovó.

— Valter e eu estamos tão orgulhosos de você. — Os olhos de Petúnia se enchem de lágrimas. Foi uma pena ela não ter me escutado quando falei sobre o comprimento de seus jeans. O visual corsario só funciona quando se têm pernas compridas como as de Cindy Crawford. Algo que nenhuma de nós, as garotas Evas, tem. — Não só pela coisa de se formar, mas por... bem, você sabe. A perda de peso. Mesmo. Você está simplesmente fantástica. E... bem, nós compramos uma coisinha para você. — Ela coloca um pacotinho embrulhado para presente na minha mão. — Não é nada de mais... sabe como é, com Valter sem emprego e o bebê na creche o dia inteiro e tudo o mais. Mas achei que uma luzinha de leitura seria útil para você. Sei como você adora ler.

— Uau — digo. — Muito obrigada, Petúnia. Foi mesmo muita consideração da sua parte.

Vovó começa a dizer alguma coisa, mas aperto a mão dela com muita força.

— Ai — vovó reclama. — Dá próxima vez, por que não me esfaqueia?

— Bem, preciso levar a vovó para dentro — explico. — Está na hora da _Doutora Quinn._

Petúnia olha para vovó.

— Ai, meu Deus, ela não falou para todo mundo que tem tesão por Byron Sully, falou?

— Pelo menos ele tem emprego — vovó começa —, e isso já é mais do que se pode dizer daquele seu marido de...

— Certo — digo, puxando vovó e entrando pelas portas de correr. — Vamos, vovó. Sully não pode ficar esperando.

— Isto não é maneira de falar do meu marido, vovó! — ouço Petúnia dizer atrás de nós. — Espere só até eu contar para o papai!

— Pode contar — vovó retruca. Então, enquanto a arrasto para longe, ela reclama: — Essa sua irmã. Como conseguiu agüentá-la todos estes anos?

Antes de conseguir formular uma resposta (o que não foi nada fácil), ouço minha outra irmã, Alice, chamar o meu nome. Viro e a vejo se aproximar de nós aos tropeções, com uma travessa de comida nas mãos. Infelizmente, ela está usando calças capri brancas de _stretch _apertadas demais para ela.

Será que minhas irmãs nunca vão aprender? Algumas coisas _precisam _continuar sendo um mistério.

Mas acho que, como foi esse visual que conquistou o marido de Alice, Frank, ela resolveu mantê-lo.

— Ah, oi — Alice diz, com a fala meio enrolada. Fica claro que ela também andou virando alguns copos. — Preparei seu prato preferido, em homenagem ao seu grande dia.

Ela tira a tampa de plástico da travessa e passa embaixo do meu nariz. Uma onda de náusea toma conta de mim.

— _Ratatouille _de tomate! — Alice berra, com gargalhadas estridentes. — Lembra aquela vez que tia Karen fez aquela _ratatouille _e mamãe disse que você tinha que comer para ser educada, e você vomitou tudo no jardim?

— Lembro — respondo, sentindo-me como se estivesse pronta para vomitar tudo de novo.

— Não foi engraçado? Então, preparei este prato para lembrarmos do passado. Ei, qual é o problema? — Parece que ela pela primeira vez reparou na minha expressão. — Ah, fala sério. Não vá me dizer que você ainda odeia tomate! Achei que você tivesse esquecido disso depois que cresceu!

— Por que ela esqueceria? — vovó quer saber. — Eu nunca esqueci. Por que você não pega este troço e enfia...

— Certo, vovó — eu me apresso em dizer. — Vamos. _Doutora Quinn _está esperando.

Apresso vovó, antes que as duas comecem a trocar socos. Do outro lado da porta de correr estão os meus pais.

— Aqui está ela — papai fica todo alegre ao me ver. — A primeira das garotas Evas que realmente termina a faculdade!

Espero que Petúnia e Alice não o escutem. Apesar de, tecnicamente, ser verdade.

— Oi, pai — eu o cumprimento. — Oi, mãe. A festa está óti... — Daí, reparo na mulher parada ao lado deles. — Doutora McGonagall! — exclamo. — Você veio!

— Claro que vim. — A doutora McGonagall, minha conselheira universitária, me dá um abraço e um beijo. — Eu não teria perdido por nada no mundo. Olhe só para você, tão magrinha agora! Aquela coisa de maneirar nos carboidratos realmente funcionou.

— Obrigada.

— Ah, e olhe aqui, até trouxe um presentinho de despedida para você. Desculpe, mas não deu tempo de embrulhar. — A doutora McGonagall coloca uma coisa na minha mão.

— Ah, uma luzinha de leitura! — meu pai diz — Olhe só para isso, Lily! Aposto que vai usar bastante.

— Com toda a certeza — mamãe concorda. — Naqueles trens que você vai tomar na Europa. Uma luzinha de leitura é sempre útil.

— Em nome de Jesus — vovó se intromete. — Isso estava em liquidação em algum lugar?

— Muito obrigada, doutora McGonagall — eu me apresso em dizer. — Foi muito atencioso de sua parte. Mas, de verdade, não precisava.

— Eu sei — a doutora McGonagall parece, como sempre, muito profissional e alinhada com um tailleur de linho vermelho. Mas não tenho bem certeza se esse tom de vermelho específico é o mais adequado para ela. — Eu estava aqui pensando se pode-nos conversar em particular um instante, Lily?

— Claro que sim — respondo. — Mamãe, papai, se nos dão licença... Quem sabe um de vocês dois pode acompanhar vovó e colocar a televisão no canal Hallmark? O programa dela está começando.

— Ai, meu Deus — minha mãe diz, com um gemido. — Não é...

— Sabe — diz vovó —, você poderia aprender muito com _Doutora Quinn, _Anne-Marie. Ela sabe fazer sabão com um intestino de ovelha. E teve gêmeos aos cinqüenta anos. Cinqüenta! — Ouço vovó berrar enquanto mamãe a leva para o escritório. —Eu queria ver você tendo gêmeos aos cinqüenta anos.

— Há algo errado? — pergunto à doutora McGonagall, conduzindo-a para a sala de visitas da casa dos meus pais, que mudou muito pouco nos quatro anos que passei morando no alojamento estudantil que fica mais ou menos no quarteirão seguinte. O par de poltronas em que meu pai e minha mãe lêem toda noite (ele, lances de espionagem; ela, histórias de amor) continua coberto com plástico para protegê-las dos pêlos da _sheepdog _Molly. Nossas fotografias de infância (eu cada vez mais gorda nas imagens consecutivas, Petúnia e Alice cada vez mais magras e mais glamourosas) ainda forram cada centímetro disponível de parede. É um lugar aconchegante, surrado e simples, e eu não trocaria aquela sala por nenhuma outra no mundo.

Com a possível exceção de um cômodo na casa de praia de Pam Anderson, em Malibu, que eu vi na semana passada no _MTV Críbs. _Era surpreendentemente fofo. Levando tudo em conta.

— Você recebeu os meus recados? — a doutora McGonagall quer saber. — Passei a manhã toda ligando para o seu celular.

— Não — respondo. Quer dizer, fiquei ocupada correndo de um lado para o outro, ajudando mamãe a organizar a festa. — Por quê? Qual é o problema?

— Não há uma maneira fácil de dizer isto — a doutora McGonagall fala, com um suspiro. — Então, simplesmente vou dizer. Quando você se inscreveu no programa individualizado, Lily, você se deu conta de que uma das exigências para se formar era uma monografia, não?

Fico olhando para ela sem entender nada.

— Uma o quê?

— Uma monografia. — A doutora McGonagall, aparentemente percebendo, pela minha expressão, que eu não faço a menor idéia do que ela está falando, afunda-se com um gemido na poltrona de meu pai. — Ai, meu Deus. Eu sabia. Lily, você não leu nenhum dos materiais do departamento?

— Claro que li — respondo, na defensiva. — Quer dizer, li a maioria deles, pelo menos. — Era tudo a maior _chatice._

— Você não ficou se perguntando por quê, ontem, na cerimônia de entrega de diplomas, o seu canudo veio vazio?

— Bom, claro que sim. Mas achei que tinha sido porque eu não tinha terminado a cadeira relativa a língua estrangeira. E foi por isso que eu fiz dois cursos durante o verão...

— Mas você também tinha que redigir uma monografia — explica a doutora McGonagall. — Com um resumo, basicamente, do que você aprendeu no seu campo de estudo. Lil's, você só vai estar formada oficialmente quando entregar sua monografia.

— Mas — meus lábios pareceram entorpecidos —, vou viajar para a Inglaterra depois de amanhã e ficar lá um mês. Vou visitar meu namorado.

— Bem — a doutora McGonagall diz, com um suspiro —, então vai ter que escrever quando voltar.

Agora é minha vez de me afundar na poltrona que ela acabou de vagar.

— Não dá para acreditar — balbucio, deixando todas as minhas luzinhas de leitura caírem no colo. — Meus pais fizeram esta festança... deve ter umas sessenta pessoas ali fora. Alguns dos meus professores da escola vêm. E a senhora está dizendo que eu nem me formei na faculdade de verdade?

— Não enquanto não entregar sua monografia — diz a doutora McGonagall. — Sinto muito, Lily. Mas vão exigir pelo menos cinqüenta páginas.

— Cinqüenta páginas? — Ela podia ter dito quinhentas que não faria diferença, Como é que eu vou poder saborear o meu café-da-manhã inglês na cama _king size _de Amos sabendo que tenho cinqüenta páginas pairando em cima da minha cabeça? — Ai, meu Deus. — Então, me dou conta de algo ainda pior. Não sou mais a primeira garota Evas a terminar a faculdade. — Por favor, não comente sobre isso com meus pais, doutora McGonagall. Por favor.

— Não vou comentar. E sinto muito mesmo — lamenta a doutora McGonagall. — Não faço idéia de como isso aconteceu.

— Eu faço — respondo, cheia de tristeza. — Eu deveria ter ido estudar em uma faculdade particular pequena. Em uma universidade estadual gigantesca, é muito fácil se perder no meio da multidão e acabar descobrindo que, na verdade, não me formei.

— Mas estudar em uma faculdade particular pequena teria custado milhares de dólares, e agora você estaria preocupada com como ia pagar a conta. Ao freqüentar uma universidade estadual gigantesca na qual o seu pai trabalha, você recebeu educação superior sem pagar absolutamente nada, e agora, em vez de ter que arrumar um emprego logo de cara, você pode se dar ao luxo de ir para a Inglaterra passar um tempo com... como é mesmo o nome dele?

— Amos — respondo em tom desanimado.

— Certo. Amos. Bem — a doutora McGonagall coloca no ombro sua cara bolsa de couro —, acho que é melhor eu ir. Só quis dar uma passada por aqui para lhe dar a notícia. Se lhe serve de conforto, Lily, tenho certeza absoluta de que a sua tese vai ser ótima.

— Eu nem sei sobre o que escrever — choramingo.

— Uma breve história da moda basta. — Para mostrar que você aprendeu alguma coisa enquanto esteve aqui. E — ela completa, toda contente — você pode até fazer um pouco de pesquisa enquanto estiver na Inglaterra.

— Posso mesmo, não é?

Estou começando a me sentir um pouco melhor. Eu _amo _moda. E a doutora McGonagall tem razão: a Inglaterra seria o lugar perfeito para fazer pesquisa. Lá tem tudo que é tipo de museu. E posso ir à casa de Jane Austen! Pode ser até que tenham algumas roupas dela lá. Roupas iguais às que usavam em _Orgulho e Preconceito _no canal A&E! Eu _amei _aquelas roupas!

Meu Deus, Pode até ser que isto se transforme em algo divertido.

Não faço idéia se Amos vai querer visitar a casa de Jane Austen. Mas por que não quereria? Ele é britânico. E ela também. Naturalmente, vai se interessar pela história de seu próprio país.

Claro. Claro, vai ser maravilhoso!

— Obrigada por ter vindo aqui pessoalmente me dar a notícia, doutora McGonagall — digo, levantando-me e a acompanhando até a porta. — E muito obrigada pela luzinha de leitura também.

— Ah, não foi nada. Claro que eu não devia dizer isto, mas vamos sentir falta de você no departamento. Você sempre causava tanta sensação quando aparecia por lá com uma das suas, bem...— percebo que o olhar dela vai do meu colar de macarrão para o meu vestido manchado de tinta — roupas incomuns.

— Bom, muito obrigada, doutora McGonagall. Se algum dia quiser que eu arrume uma roupa incomum para a senhora, é só dar uma passada na Vintage to Vavoom, sabe onde é, ali na Kerrytown...

É bem aí que minha irmã Alice irrompe na sala, aparentemente já esquecida da raiva dela por causa da _ratatouílle _de tomate, já que está dando risadas quase histéricas. Ela é seguida pelo marido, Frank, minha outra irmã, Petúnia, o marido dela, Valter, Maggie, nossos pais, os Crouch, diversos outros convidados da festa, Lene e Sirius.

— Ela está aqui, ela está aqui — Alice berra.

Dá para ver na hora que ela está mais bêbada do que nunca. Alice agarra meu braço e começa a me arrastar para o patamar da escada, aquele que costumávamos usar como palco quando éramos pequenas, para representar peças para nossos pais. Bom, para onde Petúnia e Alice costumavam ME empurrar para representar peças para nossos pais. E para elas.

— Vamos lá, formada — Alice diz, com um pouco de dificuldade com as palavras. — Cante! Todos nós queremos ver você e Lene cantando aquela musiquinha!

Na verdade, Alice fala algo como: "Cantche! Todosh nósh querêmo vê vochê esh Leni cantchando aquel mushiquinha!"

— Bem... — digo, ao reparar que Petúnia agarra Lene com tanta força quanto Alice me agarra. — Não.

— Ah, vamos lá — Petúnia exclama. — Queremos ver a nossa irmãzinha e a amiguinha dela cantarem a musiquinha! — E joga Lene para cima de mim, de modo que nós duas tropeçamos e quase nos estatelamos no patamar.

— Essas suas irmãs sofrem do pior caso de inveja fraterna que já vi na vida — Lene sussurra no meu ouvido. — Não acredito em como elas se ressentem porque você, diferentemente delas, não engravidou de algum idiota no segundo ano de faculdade e foi obrigada a ficar em casa o dia inteiro com um pirralho babão.

— Lene! — fico chocada de ouvir esse resumo sobre a vida das minhas irmãs. Apesar de ser tecnicamente exato.

— Petúnia — digo. — Não. De verdade. Quem sabe mais tarde. Não estou a fim.

— Todas que se formaram na faculdade — Petúnia repete, desta vez apertando os olhos, com uma expressão perigosa — precisam cantar.

— Neste caso, você vai ter que me deixar fora desta.

E então me viro e dou de cara com trinta expressões embasbacadas.

E percebo que acabei de cometer um deslize.

— Brincadeirinha — digo rápido.

E todo mundo dá risada. Menos vovó, que acaba de sair do escritório.

— Sully nem está nesse episódio — ela anuncia. — Caramba. Quem vai pegar uma bebida para uma senhora de idade?

Então ela cai em cima do tapete e começa a roncar de leve.

— Eu amo esta mulher — Lene diz para mim quando todo mundo corre para tentar reanimar minha avó e esquece completamente de Lene e de mim.

— Eu também — concordo. — Você nem faz ideia de quanto.

* * *

N/A: Hey meus amores e amoras, como vão vocês? Eu vou bem obrigada por perguntarem

Feliz 2014 super atrasado para vocês. Bom aqui vai mais um pedaço da desventura de nossa Lily...

Espero que tenham gostado e quero reviews

E queria agradecer ás lindas das Shofis Potter e da MaraudersForeverJily por estarem "following" esta fic**  
**

Beijinhos até a próxima


End file.
